


Winter Wonderland

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2014) [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, excessive schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike and John are spending the winter in a cabin in the woods, surrounded by snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> I dunno. It's super short, but I saw a picture and had an idea and this was what happened. The last day of my 30 day challenge.

Mike smiles as he watches John step outside the cabin they'd rented for winter. He'd gone out earlier and drawn a heart in the snow and he just hopes that John sees it before it gets trampled or before it snows again. He follows John out the steps and watches as John walks around the heart, staring down at it. "Mike?"

"Yeah, baby?" Mike asks, smiling at him. 

"You drew me a heart in the snow? Why?"

"Because I love you. Because you're everything to me." Mike pulls John into his arms and hugs him, rubbing his arms. "You're shivering."

"Duh. It's winter, it's cold and there is snow everywhere." John leans up and kisses him. "I love you."

"I love you more," Mike says softly, lifting John off his feet and carrying him into the cabin.


End file.
